The Return
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: Olicity AU. It's been 5 years since Felicity Queen lost her husband. Suddenly she finds herself in the middle of a mugging with her four year old daughter by her side. When the Vigilante saves them, she starts seeing him everywhere. He's following her and she wants to know why.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"I don't want you to go," Felicity said as she looked up at her husband.

Looking down at her, he smirked. "From this bed or on the trip?"

"Both," she gave his chest a kiss.

Oliver Queen was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. They had dated for two years before he proposed to her. Six months later they were married. Now they were reaching their first anniversary together. In two months, she will have been Mrs. Oliver Queen for a year.

"I'll be back in a month," he assures her. "Then I won't let you leave this bed for another month."

She laughed. "Is that your way of telling me that you just wanna stay in bed for our anniversary?"

He hooked her leg around his waist, running his hands along her smooth skin. "When have I ever wanted us to leave the bed?"

Felicity knew that he was trying to make his leaving better. His father wanted him to come along on a business trip so that Oliver could learn the family business. They would be taking the Queen's Gambit instead of flying. Robert Queen adored his boat and if the weather was nice, he preferred to take it on his business trips.

As much as she would love to go with her husband, she couldn't. She would be a distraction for him when he needed to focus. Not to mention she had her own job to do. Most of her time was spent in the IT department at Queen Consolidated, the place that Oliver and Felicity had met. She didn't have to work, but she couldn't image herself being a housewife that stayed home all the time.

"One month, no more no less." she told him.

Oliver flipped them over to where he was on top. "I'm not sure how I will last without you."

"If you're good, I'll be naughty and send you pictures to get by." she gives him a cheeky grin.

"What kind of pictures, Mrs. Queen?" he teases.

She couldn't resist. "Our wedding pictures...some of me and Thea...then perhaps if you are really good, some for your eyes only."

He moaned into her neck. "Change your mind and come with me."

"You know I can't do that, Oliver." she reminds him. "I have my job. Plus you know how I get sea sick."

"We could just meet Dad there. Fly there, have a few days to ourselves before he arrives." Oliver tempts her.

"I love you, but no." she tells him.

Three hours later they were standing a the docks. Robert Queen was on board making sure that everything was prepared to sail. Moira and Thea were helping make sure that everything was packed and stocked.

Oliver stood in front of his wife on the dock. Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at him. This was the first time they were going to be separated since their wedding. Gently he wiped her tears, lifting her chin up to him. His other hand cupped her cheek.

"None of that now, I'll be home before you know it." He promised her in a soft gentle voice.

She leaned into the hand on her cheek. "A month is too long. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he wraps his arms around her waist. Burying his face into her long blonde hair, he breaths in her scent. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Felicity says. She reaches up, capturing his lips with her's. Neither wanted to break the kiss.

Finally he broke the kiss. "When I get back, I'm going to keep my promise. Neither of us are going to leave that bed for a month. I don't care if we are starving or smell like shit. Remember that."

She laughs. "I do expect us to go somewhere for our anniversary."

"I love you," he kisses her once last time before climbing into the boat.

"I love you too," she whispers as she watches the Queen's Gambit sail away.


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Felicity Smoak looked up at the Queen Manor. It's been five years since she'd been back here. The last time she was here was when Oliver had been declared dead. She couldn't stand being back here. There were too many memories of her and Oliver here.

Two years after her husband had died, she'd decided on going by her maiden name again. She still worked for Queen Consolidated and kept in touch with the Queen family. Then again, she couldn't deny the grandmother and aunt of her daughter the right to see their last link to Oliver.

Thea usually kept Olivia while Felicity was at work. Normally Thea would drop her off at QC after her shift was done, but she'd called and said that Olivia wasn't feeling well. Felicity left work early to go see her sick daughter.

"Everything all right, ma'am?" John Diggle, her security guard, asked her. He'd become more than that. For the past five years, he had managed to become her friend as well.

She shook her head. "It's just hard being back here, that's all."

Moira wanted Felicity and Olivia kept as safe as possible. She had hired Diggle while Oliver was missing after she'd found out about Felicity's pregnancy. Diggle was overly qualified for the position. Then again working for the Queen family had quite a lot of perks.

Felicity walked into the mansion. As soon as she entered the doors, Thea ran to greet her sister in law.

"She threw up after lunch. I gave her a bath, hoping it would get the fever down." Thea started explaining. "It's gone down a little, but not much. She's upstairs asleep."

"Thanks, Thea, you did the best that you could." Felicity assured her.

Moira had insisted on giving Olivia a room here. It worked well for when she wanted to take naps or just needed a playroom since she spent time here. She was given Oliver's old room. Despite the smell of her daughter, there was still a light musky smell that had once belonged to Olivia's father. It wasn't strong but still it was there.

Felicity sat down on the bed, her eyes glancing at the small carving of 'FS+OQ' in the bed frame. It had been a childish thing to do, but Oliver had insisted upon it. Laying surrounded by a large amount of pillows was a little blonde haired girl. Her golden tendrils were fanned out on the pillow like a little halo. She looked like an angel.

"Wake up, baby." Felicity cooed as she shook her daughter awake.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked in a weak voice. Instantly she crawled into her mother's arms. Her head was buried in Felicity's chest.

She kissed her forehead, feeling the heat coming off of her head. "I'm here. Let's go get you some medicine then we'll go home so you can go back to sleep."

Despite the fact that she was getting heavy, Felicity carried her daughter downstairs. She thanked Thea for taking care of her before heading back to the car. Diggle helped buckle in the little girl.

"Do you want me to stay?" Diggle asked after carrying Olivia upstairs to Felicity's apartment. They had picked up some cough medicine and a few other things to help the little Queen get better.

She shook her head. "Go home to your wife. We'll be fine."

"See you tomorrow," Diggle said before leaving.

Felicity allowed her daughter to sleep for a couple of more hours. The little girl curled up with her mom on the couch, sleeping with her head resting on Felicity's thigh. Her hand gently brushed the blonde curls.

Olivia had gotten the blonde hair from both sides. She had those same silvery hazel eyes her father had. Her little nose was another thing she had gotten from her father. The thing she'd received from Felicity was her ears. Even her personality had come from Oliver.

It was hard raising her without him. He'd always talked about them having children. Felicity hadn't been sure, she didn't have the first clue about motherhood. When she'd found out a week after Oliver had left, she was so excited. She couldn't wait for him to return. A week after that she'd gotten the news that the Gambit had gone missing. A little over month later Robert and Oliver Queen were declared dead. Instead of celebrating her first anniversary with her husband, Felicity spent it burying an empty casket.

"Soup, mommy," Olivia said after waking up.

"All right, I'll call some in." Felicity told her.

Their favorite diner was three blocks away. Once a week they would call in something for dinner. The only bad thing about it is that they didn't deliver. It was a short walk though, not even five minutes.

Felicity and Olivia dressed warmly. Olivia more so because her mother didn't want her illness to escalate into something more serious. Her tiny hand clutched Felicity's as they made their way to the diner. By the time they arrived their food was already made- chicken noodle soup for Olivia and a Cobb salad no egg for Felicity.

Halfway there, the pair were pushed into an alley way.

"Give me all your money," said a masked man. He held a gun pointed at Olivia.

"I only brought enough to buy our dinner," Felicity told him, clutching her daughter tightly.

He stepped closer. "Don't lie, Mrs. Queen. I know exactly who you are. I'll take your money and your jewelry."

Felicity immediately looked at the wedding ring that still sat on her finger. The only time she took it off was to shower and sleep. It broke her heart to think of parting with it. Besides her daughter, it was one of the last things that Oliver had given her.

"Please, just let us go." Felicity begged the man, tears filling her eyes.

"No," the man stepped closer.

"Let them go." came a deep growl from behind them.

Felicity's head snapped backwards to look at the new comer. The news was flooded with the Vigilante. He'd been seen threatening and killing some of the most well known and feared people in Starling City. There were several warrants out for his arrest. His hood covered most of his face what wasn't hidden was covered by the cloak of darkness that covered him, only his mouth was visible. His bow was raised as the robber, ready to take the shot.

"I'm not afraid of you, Robin Hood." the robber sneered at him. "Besides don't you have a rich man to threaten?"

The Vigilante took a step forward. "It is scum like you that is the reason my city has fallen to those who make profit. You are the reason Starling City has become weak."

The robber laughed. "You think you are going to make it better?"

Instead of giving an answer right away, he shot two arrows into the robber. One went into his shoulder, the other in his thigh. "By saving those who haven't failed this city, I will make everything better." With this said he turned towards Felicity.

"Mommy," Olivia cried out burying her face into Felicity's legs.

"I won't hurt you," The Vigilante assured them.

"Thank you," Felicity said.

"Take care, Mrs. Queen." he said before he started to walk away.

"It's Smoak, actually," she corrected him for some unknown reason. "I haven't been Mrs. Queen in a long time."

A small grunt of acknowledgment was all he gave before disappearing into the darkness leaving a dazed and confused Felicity behind.


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

"Diggle, what do you know about the Vigilante?" Felicity asked as she looked out the window of her office staring down at Starling City.

"He's a murderer. Why has he threatened you?" he asked.

She shook her head, her golden ponytail swaying. "He saved me, actually. Olivia too. We were walking home when someone tried to rob us. Next thing I know, he's standing in front of us protecting us."

"He isn't some damaged animal you take home to heal," Diggle warns me. "He's dangerous. This man has killed people. Don't be fooled by one act of kindness."

"I'm not some damsel in distress," Felicity snap. Then she rethought her statement. "Well, I'm not always a damsel in distress. All I know is that he isn't what everyone is saying about him. There's just something about him...Never mind it's stupid."

"What?"

"There's just something about him that reminds me of someone I used to know." she sighed. "I think I'll get back to work now."

Felicity didn't want to speak on the subject any more. It was stupid. She had felt so comfortable around the Vigilante. Perhaps that was only because he had saved the two of them from being mugged and who knows what else. He wasn't just a murderer, he was a protector. After all he had protected them when he hadn't even known them.

For the rest of the day, Felicity couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She didn't dare bring this up to Diggle. If she said something he would demand that she stay at the Queen Manor to make sure that she was one hundred percent safe and secure. That was the last place she wanted to spend any more time than she had to.

When night fell in her apartment, she caught the glimpse of the Vigilante on the roof of the building across from her's. With a warm cup of tea, she made her way up to the roof of her building using the fire escape. He hadn't moved from his spot. Instead he just watched her curiously.

"Could you come over here for a moment?" she asked him.

He pulled an arrow from his quiver. For a brief moment, Felicity wondered if this was a bad idea. The Vigilante could kill her with one quick fluid movement. That feeling diminished when he shot the arrow over. A cord now hung between the two buildings. Using the bow as a hanger, the Vigilante glided to her building.

"You beckoned?" The Vigilante asks in his deep voice that left chills down her spine.

"I wanted to thank you," she said, handing him the cup of tea. "It's cold tonight so I thought this would warm you up a bit."

She watched as he sniffed the tea after taking it from her hands. Carefully he took a sip of the hot liquid, rolling it around on his tongue.

"It's not poisoned if that's what your wondering. Well not that I couldn't poison it. It's just I wouldn't. Why would I do that? You saved me and my daughter. Besides I'm sure that I'm not the killer of the group." Felicity bit her lip, stopping herself from babbling any more. "Sorry, I tend to ramble on about things."

The Vigilante chuckled. "It's all right. It's a bit refreshing than what I'm used to."

Staring at him, she tried to catch a glimpse of who he was. He made sure that he stayed in the shadows, concealing his identity.

"Just so you know, I don't believe what they say about you," she says.

"What do they say about me?"

"That your a killer. A bad guy that needs to be stopped."

"And what do you think?" he asks, needing to know her feelings.

She sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. There's good in you, that I do know. You wouldn't have saved me or my daughter if there wasn't."

"Your daughter...what's her name?"

"Olivia," Felicity smiled as she thought about the blonde bundle that was fast asleep a few floors below.

"The father? Where is he?"

"He's out of the picture," she says. "He's been gone for quite some time now."

"I'm sorry. Couldn't take the idea of being a father?" The Vigilante asked her.

She took a seat down on the furniture that was sitting on the roof of the building. "I wish it was that simple. He...he didn't know that he was going to be a father. I hadn't found out until after he was gone. My husband...he'd gone on a business trip with his father. They both went missing, presumed dead."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. It's been a couple of years since then."

"That doesn't make the pain lessen any." he took a sip of the hot drink.

She wipes away a tear that had fallen. "No, no it doesn't. I named her after him. Olivia. Olivia Queen."

"Queen?" he asks. "That must mean you are Felicity Queen, wife of Oliver Queen."

Felicity gave off a broken laugh. "I haven't been called that for some time now. I changed my last name back to Smoak after Olivia was born. I...I couldn't take people calling me Mrs. Queen. That wasn't who I was anymore. Oliver used to call me that sometimes. He'd always tease me and call me Queen Felicity. Just the thought of someone else calling me Mrs. Queen when he wasn't here anymore...I just couldn't handle it."

The Vigilante finished off the last of the tea. "I'm sure that he would have been proud of you. Raising a beautiful daughter on your own."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." Felicity held out her hand for him to give the cup back. Instead he threw the bumble-bee mug off the roof of the building. "Hey!"

"Sorry about that. If I'd given it back to you, you might try to discover my identity with my DNA." he says. "Thank you for the tea, Miss Smoak."

"Thank you for saving us." she says with a nod.

In a swift move, the Vigilante jumped off the roof of the building. When she looked over the edge, he was nowhere to be found. All that lay in the alley was the broken remains of her cup.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been a few weeks since she had seen him. Despite not physically seeing him, she could feel him watching over her. That was something that she found quite comforting. Felicity told no one of her talks with the Hood- as the Starling City Police Department had taken to calling him.

Felicity spent her days preoccupied with work during the day and at nights taking care of the little constant in her life. Olivia was a gift from Heaven and Felicity was thankful for everyday that she had her. The older she got, the more she acted like her father. It pained Felicity, but she wouldn't change any of it.

One very late night, Felicity heard a knock at the door. A part of her wished that it was the Hood coming to show his face, his real face. That was foolish though. She'd started to have a school girl crush on a man that she hasn't even seen his face.

"John, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked her bodyguard when she opened the door. She had taken the day off to take care of Olivia so she'd given him the day off as well.

"There's been an attack on the Queen family." he tells her. "I came here as fast as I could to make sure that you weren't in any danger."

"What do you mean there's been an attack?"

"That Hood guy...he attacked Moira Queen at Queen Consolidated about an hour ago."

"Is she okay?" Felicity asks. "Where is she?"

"She's fine, Felicity." John Diggle assures her. "She's at home resting. She wasn't injured. In fact, she managed to get in a few shots at him."

Biting her lip, Felicity restrained herself from asking if the Vigilante was all right. He had attacked her mother-in-law. She shouldn't be concerned for him. After what he had done, she should be furious. The voice in her head reminded her that he had gone after those who kept secrets that were hurting this city. Surely Moira Queen couldn't be harming the city she loved in any way.

"Can you take me to the Queen Manor?" Felicity asked. "Moira will need Olivia and I in this time of need."

He nods. "I can take Olivia down to the car if you want to pack an over night bag."

"That would be great, thanks." she said.

Diggle went to retrieve the little girl from her bedroom. He carried the half-asleep Olivia to the car. Felicity grabbed a dufflebag that she had stuffed in the back of the guest bedroom's closet. When she went back into her room she found the slumped over figure of the Hood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks him. "Have you come to attack me as well?"

He shook his head. "I'm not here to hurt you. I could never hurt you, Felicity Queen."

"Why are you here then? Why did you attack my mother-in-law?"

"She's hiding something that is tearing apart this city. There is rumors of a conspiracy to take down the Glades. A large sum of money has gone missing from the Queen's bank account without a trace."

"So why didn't you come to me? I could've helped you." she asked.

"I couldn't get you involved in this if it turned out to be something dangerous." he says.

Felicity sighed. "Well did you at least find out anything?"

"She's hiding something. I couldn't get any answer before she started shooting at me."

"You better go," Felicity urges. "My bodyguard could return any minute."

With a nod, he disappears onto the fire escape. She went to finish packing when something caught her eye. There on the window seal was a tiny drop of blood. She retrieved the science kit Moira had bought Olivia for her birthday. Felicity removed the tiny petri dish and added the drop of blood.

"Got you," she whispered.

"Felicity?" came Diggle's voice.

"Coming." she said, quickly hiding the DNA underneath her bed.

Moira Queen laid in her bed with her daughter, Thea, sitting next to her. She looked up when she saw her daughter-in-law and granddaughter entire the room. Olivia rushed up onto the bed, crawling in her grandmother's lap.

"Olivia, be careful," Felicity scolded the child. She sat down on the bed next to Thea. "How are you?"

"A little rattled, but that's to be expected after the ordeal I've just gone through." Moira takes her hand. "At least he went after me instead of the rest of my family."

"What was he after?" Thea asks.

Moira shrugs. "Who knows."

That was it. Felicity noticed how she said this. It was the same tone she used when she told Olivia that Santa Clause was real. She was lying. Moira Queen knew exactly what the Hood was after when he came to her. What is she hiding?

"Are you all right, dear?" Moira asks Felicity, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, just spaced out for a moment." Felicity told her. "I hope it's all right with you if we crash here tonight. I figured you'd want us close after everything."

Moira smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Olivia can stay in here with me."

"Yay!" Olivia beamed up at her grandmother.

An hour later, Thea and Felicity left the two to rest. Felicity looked at the grandmother and granddaughter asleep on the bed before closing the door shut. She followed Thea down the hall a safe distance away from the bedroom.

"What do you think she's hiding?" Thea asks her sister-in-law.

"What do you mean?"

Thea sighs, shaking her head. "I love my mother but she always has a secret. She must be into something bad if that vigilante is after her."

"I'm sure that it's not too bad," Felicity assured her.

"Whatever you say. I better get to bed, I have school tomorrow and Mom won't let me ditch." Thea kissed her cheek before heading off to her bedroom.

Felicity walked to the end of the hall where her old bedroom was. Pictures of she and Oliver were all over the room. Someone had been in here to clean recently. The last time she was in here, Felicity had turned over all of the pictures not wanting to see her dead husband's beautiful face.

She picked up a photo from their wedding, running a finger over his face. "Oh, Oliver, I wish you were here right now."


End file.
